General timeline
This is the list of significant historical events across the history of humanity and its descendants. 21st century The 2020s 2028 * November 29th, 2028–September 29th, 2029: The first manned mission to Mars, a SpaceX expedition with minor NASA involvement, that left Earth in 2028 and lands on the Red Planet in 2029. * The BFR’s larger successor, the ITS, makes its maiden test flight. The launch vehicle closely resembles its 2016 conceptual counterpart in both appearance and capabilities. The 2030s * SpaceX, the CNSA and Roscosmos launch their first manned expeditions to the Moon and begin building settlements of various sizes. 2035 * 2035–2045: The first commercial fusion reactors come online. 2031 * From this year onwards, SpaceX begins diverting a majority of its resources towards the construction of Opportunity, the first city on Mars with a planned population of 1 million within a hundred years. The 2040s * Commercial fusion reactors take off in this decade, especially from 2045 onwards, and it becomes clear that between fusion, fission, and renewable power sources, there will be no “energy crisis” when the world’s fossil fuel reserves are depleted. 2048 * The Antarctic Treaty is revised, and the colonization of the continent is permitted. A new Antarctic state is established encompassing the entire continent. The 2050s * As nuclear fusion and renewables provide an overabundance of power, many nations and non-profit groups set up large devices for capturing carbon dioxide and turning it back into hydrocarbon fuel. It’s basic chemistry, reversing the reaction that turns hydrocarbons into water into carbon dioxide, but until this point, it had been limited by a high energy requirement, as the reaction to un-create carbon dioxide uses up as much energy as the reaction to create it produces. The result is that over the next few decades, the carbon dioxide levels in Earth’s atmosphere begin to steadily fall. * Alaska, Canada, Greenland, the Nordics, Russia, and Antarctica all become agricultural breadbaskets in this decade as their territories become warmer, and even the northernmost land is still usable as farms can be artificially kept warm with the energy abundance. * Fertiliser shortages also end in this decade, as cheap energy allows for hydrogen to be electrolyzed from water and nitrogen to be extracted from the air to create an abundance of ammonia. Energy-expensive but simple methods also allow phosphorus to be separated from low-density deposits, preventing a phosphorus shortage. * [Earth 2050] The 2060s * In this decade, due to advances in transhumanism and AI, the intelligence levels explodes. The 2070s * Many people spend most of their time in full-immersion VR spaces, where time perception can be manipulated. The 2080s * Significant advancements in biotech in this decade allow for the first “immortal” cyborg humans, although that title is a bit misleading since they can still die, just not from old age. The 2090s * Borman Station is constructed in Low Lunar Orbit. Another rotating habitat is established at L5. Both share the O’Neill cylinder design. 2099 * The Traveller is born. 22nd century * The first dry-ice snow on Venus appears sometime in the 22nd century. The 2100s * A collaborative project between the Arab Union, Indonesia, Ethiopia, and Madagascar completes the world’s first space elevator, located in Sulawesi. The resulting transport cost per kilogram to geostationary orbit is roughly comparable with the reusable launch vehicles used by other nations. 2100 * Global sea levels stabilize 7 meters above the pre-industrial average. The 2110s 2118 * The Traveller leaves Earth and begins his journeys in 2118, traveling first to Borman Station, and then to Mars on the ‘18 launch window, arriving in ‘19. The 2140s 2145 * 2145–2147: The first manned expedition to Titan, and also the first colonial expedition to the distant moon, leaves Earth in 2145 and arrives at 2147. 23rd century The 2230s 2237 * 2237–2239: The interplanetary colony ship Hyperion leaves Earth in 2237 and arrives at the Saturnian moon Hyperion in 2239. This is the first vessel The Captain is in charge of. 24th century 2300: Most or all of Earth has become a post-scarcity utopia [Purpose & Existence]. The 2310s 2317 * The construction of the interstellar colonization vessel Unity is completed, and the starship leaves the Sol system, beginning its journey to Tau Ceti. 25th century The 2430s 2437 * Unity arrives at Tau Ceti. 2438 * Unity arrives at Aurora. The 2440s 2440 * Unity leaves Aurora and returns to Odin for refueling and upgrades. 2442 * Unity leaves the Tau Ceti system behind, setting course for 82 G Eridani. The 2470s 2475 * Port Taenarum becomes a major hub for Kuiper Belt trade. 26th century The 2500s 2500 * Humanity sends off its first major wave of colony ships. * [Interstellar Highways] 2502 * Unity arrives at 82 G Eridani. 28th century The 2720s [Colonizing Pluto] 4th Millennium The 3000s 3000 * Every star system within 50 light-years has been settled. The 3500s 3500 * Every star system within 100 light-years has been settled. 5th Millennium * Every star system within 150 light-years has been settled. However, the majority of the population (of 10 quadrillion) still lives in the Sol system. 6th Millennium * The colonial sphere is of 250 light-years in radius. In the Sol system, there are almost one trillion rotating habitats, and entire moons have been converted into computer substrate. Out of the total population of 10 quintillion, 99% still lives in the Sol system. 7th Millennium * Population reaches its limit for our close stars (53 stars). The lifespan is limited to an average of 4,000 years. 203rd Milennium [Intergalactic Colonization] [Hitchhiking the Galaxy]Category:Timelines